Lessons in Language
by Consulting Crazy
Summary: After a challenge from France, Spain must teach a reluctant Russia Spanish. He finds that this is...frightening and after an attempt, challenges France to teach her French instead. France decides to enlist some help. Eventual RusCan, Fem!Russia Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings:: Fem!Russia, France being France more later than now really, and...I'll post more as it continues...never know when plot bunnies will come.

**Okay, first story up. I have written before, but this is my first post. No flamers, especially if it's just a flame with no way to help me improve. This was not Beta'd or revised with anything more that spell check... as for that Spanish and other languages that pop up, I'm in Spanish I but that is it, so don't be afraid to correct me, kay.**

* * *

><p>"Que!" Antonio, or the personification of Spain screamed. Spain then decided to glare at his so called friends. Francis, France, and Prussia, Gilbert, Looked at him expenctantly.<p>

"La Russe has yet to feel the joy of the Latin based languages." Francis explained, "So I am giving the job of letting her experience that joy to you."

"Por que?" Spain asked

"Spain," Prussia said, "I can't and the frenchie is determined, so that leaves you"

"Cher Espagne," France chimed in after that "I still have to give Angleterre that joy." Francis sighed, "He can be so stubborn..."

Spain glared at his friends as he walked off. No he couldn't deny it, because it was given out in challenge format the first time. France had said 'I bet you can't teach Russia Spanish.' meaning he was being challenged, so it was accept the challenge or have to pay for their drinks next time they went out. Spain still started to wonder if there was any way he could get out of this...

Before he knew it he was in front of the large and intimidating house. Spain stared at it a while before knocking. When Russia didn't answer immediately Spain considered making a run for it, but Antonio was soon confronted with the tall Russian woman.

"Privet, comrade Spain." Russia said as she saw Spain standing on her door step. Anya was very interested in why Spain was here, for no one visited her without reason.

"H-hola Russia." Spain stuttered at Russia.

"Is Spain here to be one with Mother Russia?" Anya asked, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"N-no." It was the typical reply to her question, so it didn't faze Anya.

"Do not worry, all will be one with Russia one day~." Anya sang, "but why is Spain here?"

"A-ah..." how was he supposed to tell Russia that he was supposed to teach her Spanish...

"Da~" Russia urged

"I wanted to...ah...teach you my language as...as...as..." Spain was trying to figure out a reason, "as a sign of friendship."

"If that is the case then I shall teach you Russian as well, da?" Russia smiled in her usual way. "I shall take you to my 'education' room." She said as she pulled Spain into her home and dragged him into a room that was by her kitchen. Spain was then shoved unceremoniously into the dark, windowless room. Anya was about to enter when, rather randomly, a Russian song played.

"Letit moya dusha

Na krasnyi svet, na chernyi den',

Solnca belyi shar -

Zakryl na mne ot kryl'ev ten'.

ey, nu kak ty mog, moy AngelOK?"

"Hm..." Russia hummed and pulled out her phone. She looked at the text and smiled. "Matvey wishes me to join him for a Hockey game." Anya murmured. "We can attend to this matter later, Spain" She told him before shutting the door behind her as she left.

"Por que yo?" Spain asked no one as he sat down, not able to see much of anything.

* * *

><p><em>Nakita~First Hetalia Fic people. Please don't flame, I'm good with criticism if you want to help, but if you don't like it, stop reading...There will be more and I know it's short.<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Finaly got it done...Note To Self: Stop being distracted by reading Fanfictions and write the one you've put up...Again I say, If my foreign languages are wrong, tell me what is right.**

**Disclaimer: IT IS A FANFICTION. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Now that is clear...let us continue.**

* * *

><p>After a rather fun, and eventful (Some of the player decided that it was more important to beat each other to a pulp rather that care about the puck), Hockey game, Anya returned home thinking she would make herself some Blini. Matthew had given her pancakes when she was at his house, but that was before the game. Anya was considering adding some of the Maple Syrup to the Blini. She had to admit, she liked Maple Syrup...and Maple Vodka...but of course that was Vodka.<p>

While Anya was contemplating why Maple...anything was so good, she heard a banging coming from her 'education' room. Russia didn't remember using that room since the Baltics left.

"Ai de mi!" came from the room, then Anya remembered that Spain had come over saying he wanted to teach her Spanish. Anya opened the door, much to the surprise of Spain, who had been banging on the door since he realized it was locked. Spain ended up falling onto the floor while Russia looked down at him.

"Comrade Spain~" Russia sang "Will you become one with Russia?"

"N-no." Spain stuttered, "I think we should start on the lessons, si?"

"Nyet, ya ne hochu." Russia told him.

"Que?" Spain replied

"I do not wish to learn Spanish." Russia said, the aura around Russia turned dark and a light 'Kol'ing permeated the room, "But, if Spain wishes to learn Russian, I would be happy to teach him."

"A-ahahaha..." Spain started to laugh before bolting out the door. Russia looked at the open door and pouted before cheering slightly.

"I will teach him when he becomes one with Russia." She smiled as she went to close the door before heading to the kitchen, she still had Blini to make after all.

* * *

><p>Spain had rushed all the way back to his home, where he was sadly unsurprised to see France lounging around in said house.<p>

"So, mon ami, how did teaching La Russe go?" France asked when he saw Spain. Antonio glared at Francis.

"I doubt you could even convince her to learn anything France." Spain growled, "No, I know you couldn't"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, mon ami." France said offhandedly

"Then do it." Spain stated simply before dragging France off his couch and to the door.

"U-uh, mon ami, I have to work with-" France started to protest

"England will be there when you are done with Russia." Spain interrupted him before opening the front door and depositing France on his doorstep. Antonio the shut and locked the door.

"That did not go as planned..." France muttered as he picked himself up off the doorstep and dusted his clothes, "Now...I'll need help convincing Russia to learn without getting killed." France pulled out his cell phone and looked through his contact group labeled 'Francophones'. He stared at the first one on the list. _Canada... _he thought _Canada...oh! Mon petite Mathieu!_ France smiled when he remembered who the person was. _I believe he gets along well with Russia. They do both share a liking for that barbaric sport. _With that in mind Francis pushed the green send button.

**Ring~**

**Ring~**

**Ring~**

**Ri-**

"Hello?" The quiet voice on the other side answered

"Mon petite, I wish for your help." Francis tells Canada.

"With what?" Matthew asked

"I wish to share French with dear Russia." Francis informed Matthew.

"W-why?" Matthew stuttered in shock

"Because, everyone deserves to know, and I am getting nowhere with Angleterre." Francis half made up that excuse. He wasn't going to tell anyone that this was a challenge from Antonio if he could help it, and it was true, England was refusing to even try to learn his beautiful language.

"W-why do you want my help?" Canada questioned

"Because, mon petite, you are friends with La Russe, therefore she may be less hostile if you accompany me." France explaned his reasoning.

"O-oh...okay..." Matthew whispered, "I'll help you."

"Good." Francis sang, "Come to my house so we may discuss our plans for La Russe. Au revoir Mathieu."

"Good bye Francis." and with that the two hung up.

It took a while for Matthew to get to Francis' house. When he arrived he was greeted by a very cheery France, which warned him to keep his guard up. When France was happy he tended to get...friendlier.

"Bonjour Mathieu." Francis held out his arms to embrace his son/brother.

"Hello France." Matthew said, but stayed a distance from France. The boy had lived with Francis for a while, and was well aware that, in this mood, hugging Francis ment getting groped.

"Mon petite, come in~" France sang, unfazed by Matthew less than affectionate greeting, "We must discuss our tactics for convincing La Russe our lovely language."

"Oui, oui." Matthew sighed, anxious about trying to force French on Russia. She was very opinionated and rarely agreed to anything she did not like.

"Mon Matheiu, I want you to be the one to suggest learning French to Russia." Francis stated with a winning smile.

"Quoi?" Canada was shocked at that statement, "Wouldn't it be more natural coming from you, Francis."

"Oui, and that is why it needs to be you how says it." Francis grinned at Matthew, "She is much more likely to agree with you, mon petite."

"W-what?" Matthew stuttered, "W-why would Rus-ssia be more likel-ly to ag-gree with me?" Matthew could not understand why France thought Russia would learn French if he thought she should. That was crazy. Russia and him only really communicated over hockey (which turned into them throwing, what he hoped were friendly, insults and threats at each other) or other winter sports.

"As the country of l'amour I can see that our La Russe very much likes you." France said as if it were obvious.

"H-huh?" Matthew panicked, "That can-n't be right..." he tried off.

"Of course it is, mon petite, would I lie to you?" Francis asked.

Matthew blushed at the thought of Russia liking him,"F-fine...I'll be the one to suggest it..."

* * *

><p><em>Good? Bad? What? Please tell me. Via review, please.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! sorry for the wait, I've been having computer issues...well internet issues...speaking of such, I might loose my internet soon so it might take a while for me to update again...I might possibly get chapter 4 up but...**

**Hehe...yeah...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Russia was having a good day. So far, there had been not Belarus, and plenty of Vodka. That was a good, but normal, day to her. Not many people liked to visit her. So she was surprised when there was a knock on her front door. She skipped from the kitchen, where she had been enjoying a mid-day meal of Vodka and pirozhki, to the door.<p>

"Privet~" She sang as she opened the door.

"Bonjour la Russie." She heard the unmistakable voice of France.

"H-hello Anya..." Matthew's soft stutter followed.

"Matvey~" Anya sang, pointedly ignoring her former ally, "How are you? Is there another game today?"

"N-no..." Matthew trailed off; "I just wanted to come over," Francis nudged him so he added "and when Francis heard he decided to join me."

"And why would France want to see me?" She asked innocently with a hopeful smile, "Does France wish to be one with Russia?"

"N-non," France smiled as innocently as he could, "It has simply been a while since we have spoken La Russie."

"Is that all?" Russia said with an unreadable expression which quickly shifted into one of her odd little smiles, "Well then, come in, we can watch something together."

"What do you have?" Francis asked as he stepped in and dragged Matthew behind him.

"I've recorded this years Eurovision, as well as several Ice Hockey games." Anya stated, she pointed to the cabinets where she kept her tapes saying, "Why don't you pick something Matvey while Francis helps me carry out the Pirozhki I made." she smiled and didn't let either respond as she drug France into her kitchen. When the kitchen door closed, Anya turned to Francis with her best 'I-am-not-happy-and-I-think-you-are-the-reason' smile.

"I-is there something you want, La Russie?" France asked when he saw Russia's look.

"Da." Russia nodded, smile firmly in place.

"W-what would that be?" France hesitantly prodded.

"You did happen to do anything to Matvey did you?" Anya was still smiling but a violet aura surrounded her, showing that the thought of Francis touching Matthew was enough to bring out her worst punishments.

"N-non." Francis managed to get out under the oppressing aura, "Mon Matheiu is like my son or younger brother, I would never do anything to him."

"Good." Anya's smile became childish but the aura did not leave until she finished her thought, "I wouldn't want to have to hurt you, it would take so much to clean it up."

France, having finally regained the courage necessary, said "You wouldn't happen to be _jealous _of my relations with Matheiu, would you, La Russie?"

Russia merely ignored the comment and thrust a tray of pirozhki into the Frenchman's hands. She then picked up another tray and her bottle of Vodka. Quickly exiting the room as to be away from France, or at least not alone with him. While Francis may flirt with anything human (or Nation) he did tend to be a bit more...persistent...enthusiastic...when it came to females (and England, but that was probably because he loved getting a rise out of the Brit.), and Russia did not want to deal with the stains or the paperwork that would come with the consequences of letting Francis do that. As such, she missed the knowing smile on Francis' face at her lack of response to his question.

During this little conversation, Canada had managed to find Anya's recording of the Olympics 2010 Vancouver: Ice Hockey, finals, much to his joy. He was rather pleased with the outcome of that particular game against his brother. Thus, Russia came in to Canada smiling triumphantly at the tape. Russia smiled at her friend. He could be so cute when he was pleased with himself.

"Did you find a good memory Matvey?" Russia asked as she put the priozhki down on the coffee table.

"Uh-huh." Matthew nodded, "2010 Finals. The whole world recognized me for a moment." Canada's smile turned soft and sad, "Not that many of them remember that..." He sighed as he looked at the tape.

"I rather liked seeing you beat your pig of a brother." Russia said, "Only way I would have enjoyed his beating more, is if I were the one to deliver it."

Matthew laughed. He was, more often than not, amused by Russia's obvious dislike for Alfred. Dislike may be too weak a word...disdain, disdain is a better word for it. He was the one who disliked Alfred; Anya held disdain for the American.

"Lets watch the tape, as to relive the pig's defeat at your hands." Anya smiled as she took the tape from Matthew and put it in to the player.

Watching this whole scene from the doorway into the kitchen was France. His face was adorned with a huge knowing smile. He started to imagine how this little situation might play out if they were alone. These thoughts were, disturbing, and as such will not be described. The point of mentioning it is they caused Francis to decide to give the two as much alone time as he could while still getting Matthew to convince Russia to learn French.

"Honhonhonhonhonhonhon~" Francis laughed quietly as he walked over to the table and placed his plate of priozhki on it. Matthew turned to see Francis laughing crazily. Matthew took a small step back from the Frenchman, outside of groping range. When Francis stopped his laugh-fest he turned to Anya to ask what kind of drinks she had.

"I have many flavors of Vodka for hockey games. I also have some rakija, but that is being saved."

"For what?" France asked

"For when I want something different." Anya said, "If you want I will get out some Maple Vodka."

"That sounds good." Matthew said immediately. Could you blame him, it was Maple.

"How about you get it France, and you can pick something else if you want." Anya suggested. The game was starting so she would be reluctant to leave.

"Oui, that sounds good." France said as he left the room, heading back into the kitchen. France thought he had seen Russia's liquor cabinet earlier.

By the time that Francis reentered the room, Matthew was yelling jubilantly at the television in French with Anya looking at him, obviously curious as to what the blond was saying. Francis took this time to walk over to Matthew and tell him:

"Maintenant serait un moment idéal pour demander, mon petit."

Matthew looked at him oddly before realization dawned on him. Realization was quickly followed by nervousness when he turned to see Anya staring at him with a confused and slightly lost look on her child-like face. Matthew couldn't help but mentally gush at the cuteness of the look, but he gathered himself enough to ask her if she wanted to learn French.

"I will if Matvey learns Russian." was her reply.

"Sure." Matthew answered. It couldn't be all that bad learning Russian... "But let's start your lessons first, eh? I would like to start now, so Francis can help me if I accidentally overlook something." Matthew suggested innocently.

Anya glared over at Francis before nodding reluctantly. Anya did not like how Matthew kept bringing the Frenchman up.

"Magnifiqe!" Francis cheered as he hugged Russia, to which the Russian quickly responded to by letting out a string of 'KolKolKolKolKolKol' causing Francis to release her as if she were on fire.

"I will take you to the library then, da?" Russia asked as she grabbed Matthew's hand and led him to said room. Francis followed behind the pair with a calm smile as he watched the scene planing on how to get the two together. They made a cute couple in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant serait un moment idéal pour demander, mon petit. - Now would be a perfect time to ask, my little one.<em>

_There you have it...spelling may be wrong...I fail at spelling at times..._

_In any case, I'll try to make my chapters longer. This really is a little short for my liking...  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

After three hours of lessons, in which Anya had learnt the bare basics of the language (meaning "Hello, I am _. How are you? I am good."), France had decided he needed to take care of something of extreme importance (read: gloating to Spain), leaving Canada alone to teach the Russian. Though not much teaching was getting done.

Matthew was in fact trying to continue the lesson, but alas, Anya was not paying a bit of attention to him. Or at least, to what he said. Anya was focusing on him, more specifically the stray curl that hung in front of his face. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't noticing it just now, she had known it was there for a while. The thing was, during the whole lesson the thing had been bobbing and twitching almost happily, especially when she was able to correctly pronounce something in French.

While she had noticed the curl before, having France there meant she had to watch him and his wandering hands more that the confusing little curl. As such, she payed attention to what the pair of Francophones were telling her. Without the threat of being groped, however, Anya was free to concentrate on the seemingly alive piece of hair.

Anya wondered if it was like other Nation's stray curls. Russia had often seen Germany pull on Italy's curl in order to quiet the pasta lover's babble on food. However, when Spain pulled on Romano's curl, the boy got louder than ever, shouting profanities at the Spaniard until the curl was released. If the little Canadian's curl was like that, what would happen if she were to pull it.

"Are you still listening, Anya?" Matthew asked sternly, jerking Anya out of her thoughts. Anya sat there for a moment longer, staring at the curl.

"What is it?" She muttered in contemplation

"W-what?" Matthew stuttered.

"That curl...what is it?" Anya clarified.

"N-New Brunswick." Mathew stated.

"Is it like Italy's curl?" Anya asked as she stood and started walking towards Matthew, who stood as well, knowing that it would be best if he stayed out of reach.

"E-eh?" He asked as he backed up.

"Why is Matvey walking away?" Anya questioned as she walked closer to Matthew.

"Russia, I r-really think we should continue the lesson." Matthew said. Anya pouted at the use of her Nation title, and not her name.

"Da." She sighed as she slowly walked back to her seat. As the chair scraped across the floor, there was a echoing call through the room.

"Big sister~" The voice was unmistakeable. Anya bolted to the door and locked the multitude of locks that she had placed on said door.

"Big sister~ lets become one~" The door was starting to shake on it's hinges, "don't worry about the door. It won't keep us apart much longer big sister."

"N-nyet." Anya cried out as she ran to the other side of the room, looking for an escape route.

"Anya?" Matthew asked in confusion. He didn't think anyone scared the Russian. He had seen how she had faced his brother during the Cold War.

"It is my little brother..." Anya said as she managed to open one of her larger windows, thankful that the library was on the first floor, "Matvey should go first so Belarus does not see you."

"Oh okay..." Matthew said as he jogged over to the window. He was starting to climb through when there was a defining crack. Anya turned to see that Belarus had torn out the door knob.

"Big sister, who is that?" Belarus hissed, "Big sister, why are you with him?"

"Hurry up Matvey!" Anya cried as she helped Matthew through the window. Anya quickly followed as there came more cracks of breaking wood. She managed to get through the window, though she landed on Matthew. After they both managed to get up, Anya grabbed Matthew's wrist and ran to the front of the house.

"How did Matvey get here?" Anya asked as they ran.

"I came in France's car." Matthew said.

"Then we'll have to take one of mine..." Anya muttered, "A plane would be faster...the airstrip isn't far though..."

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked.

"The last place my brother would dare go."

* * *

><p>After somehow escaping Belarus, getting to the airstrip with Anya's jets (which were used for political purposes and emergencies), and finally touching down in France, Matthew had to call for a rental car, as France had taken the car they had used to get to the airport. Anya was walking beside him wearily. She rarely came to France. Unless there was a meeting there she didn't see the point. She couldn't speak any form of French and she didn't like being dependent on people she didn't know, or people she did know really. Anya didn't trust many people or Nations. Matvey was a rare exception. In all the time she had known Matvey he had never done anything to cause her to be distrustful of him. He had proven himself to be very different from his brother.<p>

"Anya, our car is here." Matthew had said, pulling Anya from her thoughts.

"Ah, okay Matvey." Anya said as she followed the boy to a red convertible which looked quite pricey, "Matvey chose an interesting car..."

"Oh, France gave me permission to use his name for tabs while I'm in France." Matthew stated. This was his way at getting back at France for...well for many things. Not that France would realize it, he'd just think Matthew had gotten his taste for expensive things.

The car ride was silent as Matthew navigated the Parisian streets. When they finally reached a mansion that could be none other than France's, the pair walked up to the door. Without knocking Anya walked in side, followed by Matthew. Quickly striding over to the windows she locked all of them securely before going back and locking and dead-bolting the front door.

"La Russie, why are you here?" France, who had been on the couch of the front room with Spain, asked.

"Belarus showed up at my house." Russia said as reached into her coat and pulled out a bottle of Vodka.

"Is that all?" France asked.

"You have not met my little brother." Russia said, "Matvey can explain why it was necessary to leave quickly.

"Mathieu?" France turned to Canada

"No comment." Matthew stated before plopping onto the couch next to Spain, who looked thoroughly freaked out by Russia's appearance.

"Mi amigo," Spain said to France, " I believe I should go."

"Nyet." Russia said, "If Belarus goes this far to search for me, he will go to Spain before France"

"Porquè?" Spain asked

"Belarus will give up searching in a week." Russia said, ignoring Spain's question, "Until then we stay in France." _As much as I don't like it._

"Russia..." Matthew started, "You don't have any luggage..."

"Da, and?" Anya asked

"That means you need to get clothes..." Matthew said. The room was silent for a moment.

"Magnifique, La Russie, I must show you my wonderful Parisian stores." France sang, "We will go as soon as I figure out where you will stay. There is a guest room next to Mathieu's."

"I'll stay there." Anya said, wanting to get the shopping over with. France could be worse that a teenage girl...or Poland.

"I'll go with you too, to make sure nothing happens." Matthew said as he got up.

"Well then," France said with a smile, "Allons-y."

* * *

><p>I have made myself happy. I managed to fit in a Doctor Who reference right there at the end, even if it was so small. I love Tennant's Doctor. Smith is good, but I prefer Tennant.<p>

France is going to have such a fun time. Matthew is going to protect the two from each other... (France from being murdered/maimed and Russia from being molested) Have fun Matvey!

Oh! and As I finally read the reviews I got since I posted last (I am very distractable...Fanfictions distract me from Fanfictions.) I would like to reply to a few...not that I get many...probably because I keep forgetting to post...please review people...

To Birdie: I noticed that I wrote "por que" instead of "porquè" after I posted...my spell check does not work for Spanish... Also, I've just figured out how to put the accent over the e's and i's. I...will admit I should have realized it sooner...but what's done is done...

To Negativity to Normality: Thank you for that, I get my French from Fanfictions and spelling isn't my strong point and spell check works about as well for French as it does for Spanish so thank you for that correction.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah...uh...sorry for like dissappearing...and uh...I'm starting school again soon so...I might disappear again... *hides behind Russia* don't hate me!

* * *

><p>Why did Matvey let France, of all people, lead the shopping trip. He was nearly as bad as Poland, whom Ukraine had dragged Anya out to shop with. Not a particularly fun event for Anya, who was happy with a good book or game with the Baltics. That is, if she didn't have piles of paperwork, which, now that she thought about it, there was a large stack of papers on her desk she was supposed to look at…<p>

Anya resisted the urge to hit her head multiple times. She was pretty sure her boss said he wanted them done by the end of the week…

Both her companions noticed Anya's sudden dark aura. France was prepared to run at the slightest motion, remembering what England had told him about Russia being depressed and bad omens. Canada on the other had placed his hand on Anya's shoulder. Anya turned to Matthew questioningly.

"What's wrong Anya?" he asked

"I had a huge stack of papers due by the end of the week…" Anya pouted, shoulders slumped. She wasn't sure if Belarus's attack would count as a reason to not complete her work…

Matthew sighed and grabbed her hand, not sure how else to console his friend. France saw this and smiled.

"Well, let us start this little trip." France smiled at the pair before leading them into what might possibly the most expensive stores either of them had willingly entered. Matthew dropped Anya's hand in shock.

"France…" Anya said, "Do you actually shop here?"

"Oui!" France smiled "When I don't special order of course."

"Matvey…" Anya whispered to Canada.

"On it…" Matthew answered. He grabbed Anya's hand and slowly backed out of the store. He quickly turned out of the store and guided the Russian girl a little farther down to a small shop that had much more…sensible clothes.

"Bonjour" a feminine voice greeted them," Bienvenue sur Le Lys Blanc. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour un tel couple charmant aujourd'hui?"

"Eh! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble! J-juste des amis!" was Matthew's nervous reply. Anya wondered what the saleswoman had said.

"Oh ... quelle honte ..." the woman pouted "alors ce que je peux faire pour vous deux?"

"Mon ami a juste besoin de quelques vêtements ..." Matthew sighed.

"Mesdames section est à gauche." The woman said before going back behind the counter.

"Matvey…what did she say that made you so nervous?" Anya asked.

"N-nothing Anya…" Matthew stuttered, "to the left."

"Spaciba, Matvey" Anya smiled at Matthew, making him blush.

~0o0~

It did not take the pair long to get Anya clothes. They were mostly jeans and sweaters, even if the Parisian winter was not nearly as cold as the ones in Moscow. What did take long was France finding them. They had managed to sit down at a café for food when Francis finally showed up, Arms laidened with bags dispite Anya having been absent and France not knowing her sizes.

"Mon amis, you should not have left! I found such lovely clothes, but I did not know what size to get so I estimated." He set the bags down and pulled up a chair, "I was able to find wonderful things for Mathieu and my self as well."

"Ah…spaciba France but, Matvey and I went to a different store to get clothes I was more comfortable with." Anya said, though France ignored her and went on about some dress he found for her that she would probably not wear.

~0o0~

The trio was surprised when they got home.

"YO! Frenchie! Why did you suddenly decided to go shopping? Doesn't matter, the awesome me has plans for our little trio! I want you to get us to Birdie's place first though." Prussia yelled as he trotted into the entrance way to greet France.

"Uh…" France hesitated, "I cannot do that mon ami…"

"Was! Why?" Prussia said as he slung an arm around France.

"For one…Matheiu is here…and so is La Russe." This caused Prussia to finally notice the other two.

"Awesome, Birdie's here! But…" he turned to France, "Why would you invite _Russia_ of all people?"

"I invited myself, da." Anya said, "And I'm inviting you to stay…"

"And if I don't want to?" Prussia asked

"Then I'll tie you up! I'm sure I can find a good education room here!" Russia smiled as Prussia paled.

"Uh…I'm not scared, 'cause that would be unawesome, but Frenchie, I'm staying for a while 'kay?"

"Oui…" France sighed.

* * *

><p>Bienvenue sur Le Lys Blanc. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour un tel couple charmant aujourd'hui? = Welcome to The White Lily. What can I do for such a lovely couple today?<p>

Eh! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble! J-juste des amis! = Eh! We're not together! J-just friends!

Oh ... quelle honte ... alors ce que je peux faire pour vous deux? = Oh...what a shame...so what can I do for you two?

Mon ami a juste besoin de quelques vêtements ... = My friend just needs some clothes...

Mesdames section est à gauche. = Ladies section is to the left.

I like that saleswoman! don't you?

YES the Bad Touch Trio are together again!


	6. Authors Note

Ugh…I'm sorry…I hate these as much as you do…but I feel bad for not updating this in forever…

It's not for lack of trying, really! I've…just…run into a huge red brick wall face first…which is my code for writer's block…seriously! Anyone who could help is welcome. If you can think of an idea for this, it's welcome, maybe if I can get people helping then I can update again.

So, until I can get Ideas, The Russia's Two and Lessons in Language are on hold…

PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!

_~Nakita Braginski-Williams_


	7. It's up for Adoption

I have…like no…drive to write this. My mind isn't letting me concentrate on this story for longer than it takes for me to reacquaint myself with what I've done with it. So if anyone wants to adopt this, just ask. It deserves to come to a conclusion…I just can't manage it.  
>~Sorry…<br>~~~~Nakita Braginski-Williams


End file.
